eldercraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Moderator Tutorial
How to use Moderator PluginsEdit Here is all the commands and a definition of each that you need to know. #/socialspy - Ability to see all private chat #/invsee - See the inventory of any user #/vanish - Become invisible to almost everyone #/res - Residence/Protection #/lb - LogBlock #/tp - Teleport to others #/mute - Disable chat for a user #/tickets - Look at current tickets #/taketicket ID - Take a ticket #//wand - WE wand will appear in hand #/a hi - staff channel chat for moderator and admins #/a - toggles staff chat on and off How to be a Good Moderator on ElderCraft - DiesulkeEdit Moderators should know alot of the server they're playing on for instance if someone asks how to teleport to someone else, you should be able to give a correct answer on that question. In that aspect they should also know how to use any plugin on the server and should read over each plugin carefully. Also, moderators need to be friendly and helpful. Start helping people before they actually ask for help. So if someone asks a question don't say: "Ask someone else" or "i dont know". Oh and the most important thing of all, Don't be a troll. Learn the basics of what you can. If you have no idea on how to do anything with a plugin, it might be something to look into. The same goes for anything else. You don't need to know exact how to do everything on the server, but at least try to learn new things once and a while. If you don't want to take some time to learn, then you won't be able to be a good moderator. How to be a Staff Member on ElderCraft - OverSizedRabbitEdit There are many characteristics I look for when I add people to my team. *Maturity *Activity *Companionable *Intelligent *Patience Those four characteristics are the core of a good staff member. But lets go into more depth on on these characteristics and what the mean in my opinion. MaturityEdit Maturity is one the most important of all of these characteristics for instance would most twelve year olds know that being a staff member is not about the power you have on that server? Would they care if someone needed assistance on with a griefer if they had creative and just wanted to play the game? Would a twelve year have the patience to wait 1 month of there life to get a staff position they would be capable of having now? No most wouldn't because they don't understand the complexity of being a staff member on ElderCraft. So being mature matters and will always be an important characteristic. ActivityEdit Most people are active on a server for about one day at least if they join the server and like it but most players won't play on a server for a month if they have nothing to gain. Being active on a server for that long shows that you love the server and would love more than anything to keep it going. CompanionableEdit When I pick out new staff members I always like to talk and play with the people I want for the job letting me get to know the person and their characteristics. If a person is not fun to play with then they probably are not good with people or just don't care enough about the other person. Caring about each and every player on the server is important even if you dispise the person. People don't need someone who just fixes the issue they need someone who can make the issue be fixed forever. PatienceEdit I sometimes sadly don't have patience myself because some users just don't think before the talk. But none the less every staff member should know how to be patient with others. Without patience we couldn't help people it just wouldn't work we would just yell at them. EndEdit There are many more thing I would like to go over but I don't feel like I need to hopefully this shows you what I'm looking for in a staff member.